


Coffee Run

by knittingknerdy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sam Wilson needed love, coffee house au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: Day after day, he is in line in front of you with a ridiculous drink order.  What happens when he gets stuck behind you?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time you overheard him place his order, you had to hold back a giggle. You weren’t typically one to judge. It’s not like your large, hot chai latte with nonfat milk, no water, and one pump of cinnamon dolce syrup was uncomplicated. But when people started ordering certain temperatures, you couldn’t resist. 

The next time you noticed him ordering the drink, you silently cursed him under your breath. You were late. The line was long. How the hell did the baristas know what temperature his drink was? Did they get out a thermometer? Did he? You made a mental note to get there a bit earlier the next day to try and avoid being behind him. 

The next day, you were proud of how early you had gotten there. The line was shorter. Maybe this early thing was just a good idea. That was until you got in line and noticed the guy was directly in front of you. And this time he wasn’t just ordering his drink, he had two other just as complicated orders. Before you could stop yourself, you groaned out loud. This earned you a small smile from the barista as the guy turned to glare at you. All sense of frustration disappeared as he turned to face you. He was gorgeous. Dark, soulful, currently angry eyes were fixed on you. 

“Uhhh, sorry. Email from my boss.” You hoped a wave of your phone plus a sheepish smile covered your rudeness.

He responded by cocking an eyebrow at you and turning back to pay for his drinks. 

You tucked yourself as far away from him as possible while you waited for your drink. You didn’t need to embarrass yourself any more today. 

While you played on your phone, you could hear him speaking on his. 

“Yes, I got your damn coffee. I’m coming. I don’t know why you schedule these meetings so early.” 

He quickly picked up the tray of drinks and exited the coffee shop. You tried to think what he could do. There were a lot of offices in this area, but he was dressed a bit casually for an office. Hell, there were a lot of offices in the Avenger’s Tower that was right across the street. But that’s where you worked, and you were sure you would have noticed him around. Plus most of your coworkers used the coffee shop inside the tower. You didn’t like their chai, so you stopped across the street. 

\--

Extra large, triple, half sweet, vanilla latte, whole milk, no foam, 120 degrees. Day in and day out. You weren’t sure when it happened, but somewhere along the line you memorized his drink order. That wasn’t creepy at all. You didn’t mean to, you just liked listening to his voice.   
As much as you hated being in line behind him, you missed him when he wasn’t there. 

\--

He hadn’t been there for nearly a week. You were surprised by how much that depressed you. You tried not to think about the fact that it probably put you into creepy infatuation territory. You spent your time in line mindlessly scrolling through your phone, while you considered how weird it would be to ask the barista about him. Until you heard his voice.

“Yes, I’m on my way. No, I’m not bringing you coffee. I’m already late and at the back of this line. I’ll get there when I get there.”

You surreptitiously sneaked a peek at him. He looked frustrated. And he was impatiently shifting his weight. 

You were next in line and you decided to do something crazy. 

“Hi,” you smile at the barista. 

“The usual? Large, hot chai latte with nonfat milk, no water. And is it the cinnamon dolce syrup?” 

“Uh, yeah. I come here a lot, don’t I?” She smiled at you. “Oh! Can I also get an extra large, triple, half sweet, vanilla latte, whole milk, no foam, 120 degrees.” The barista looked at you in surprise but went ahead with making your drinks. 

You nervously kept your eyes on the man as he moved up in line. You hoped he wouldn’t reach the counter before you got his drink. When they finally called your name, you nearly panicked. No one would know if you just left. But then the barista smiled at you. Ok, well she would know.

You took a deep breath and walked up to the man. 

“I got you your coffee.” You offered the drink to him with a hesitant smile.

“What?” His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“You looked like you were running late. And I was in front of you. So I thought I would save you some time.” His expression didn’t change and you started to get nervous. So you rambled. “I’m fairly certain I got it right. Although I have no idea how they know what temperature it is. I watched them. They didn’t use a thermometer. It’s probably wrong. I should just go to work.”

“How did you know my order?” A small smirk had made its way onto his face as you talked. 

“Well, this is going to sound bad, but I’m always in line behind you. I accidentally memorized it. I was tempted to order it once, but I didn’t think I’d like it.” 

He had taken the drink from you and with a hand on the small of your back, guided you out of the building while you talked. “You order the chai, with no water? I’m not sure what that means.” 

“Yeah,” you were excited he remembered at least part of your order. It made you feel less like a creepy stalker. “They add the chai concentrate, then water, then milk. It just means more milk. It tastes better.” 

“So where do you work?” 

You pointed at the Avenger’s Tower. “Just across the street. Nothing too cool. I work in purchasing.”

“Me too!” The confusion must have shown on your face as he quickly added, “Oh, not in purchasing. I do other stuff.” He trailed off a bit. “Can I walk you to work?”

“I’d like that.” 

It didn’t take long to make it to the lobby and through security, but the line for the elevators was pretty long. You were waiting to cram yourself into one of the many elevators before you felt his hand on your back again. When you looked at him in confusion, he smiled at you.

“Come on, we can use this one.” He guided you around the corner and swiped his pass card, which opened the doors to a blissfully empty elevator. He walked in behind you and asked for your floor number. 

“Hey, Sam! Hold the door.” You both jumped as the large blond man came running around the corner. 

“Dammit, Steve.” You barely heard Sam mutter under his breath. 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention since the lobby. Are you ignoring me?” The blond turned to you and offered his hand. “Oh? Hi. Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.” 

As you shook Captain America’s hand, the gears finally clicked into place and you realized who the gorgeous man who you had bought coffee for actually was. 

“Holy shit, you’re Sam Wilson.” You had hoped you had whispered it quietly enough he didn’t hear. But the giant grins on on both of their faces gave away that you hadn’t.

“So you’re saying you bought my coffee not knowing who I was?” Sam casually leaned against the wall of the elevator next to you.

“Yes. Yes I did.” You responded. 

“Wait she bought your coffee? I thought you said you were stuck in line. Is she the real reason you were going to be late?” Steve asked Sam with a smirk. 

You were impressed that Steve had managed to fluster Sam. “Uh, no, she’s the reason I’m not late. Saved me about 15 more minutes in line.”

"Right."

"Hey, you're just mad I didn't bring you anything."

Their exchange was interrupted by the elevator stopping on your floor. 

“This is me. Thank you for letting me use the secret elevator.” You stepped out onto your floor. “Sam, see you tomorrow?” 

Sam quickly strode forward and leaned on the door so it would close. “Wait! Maybe I can repay you by taking you to lunch today?” Steve rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“Lunch sounds great. 12:30?” 

You were treated to a huge smile from Sam that made your stomach do flips. “Alright.” 

You laughed when Steve pulled Sam back into the elevator when it seemed like he would be content to stand there all day and talk to you. You waved as the doors closed. It was definitely not the caffeine putting an extra skip in your step today.


	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam picks you up for your lunch date

“Hey.” You look up from your computer screen to see Sam standing next to your desk. 

 

“Oh, I got caught up in this. Let me save what I'm working on.” You quickly save everything, lock your station, and grab your purse.  When you stand up, you notice several of your coworkers huddled around a desk staring at you. Apparently they had noticed Sam before you did.

 

You smile as Lillian gives you a thumbs up.  You return her excitement by mouthing,  “I know!”  You try to wave discreetly before you head around the corner to the elevator.  

 

“If I had only known I would have gotten to use the secret elevator, I might have bought your coffee sooner,”  you say wistfully.  

 

“Oh, so I’m being used for my key pass?”

 

“You are for now. Maybe I’ll think of something else to use you for later.”  You mouth falls open in horror when you realize what you’ve said and how it sounds.  If you were hoping Sam didn’t take it that way, you were sorely disappointed as he lets out a laugh.  “That sounded so wrong.”  You cover your face with your hands.  

 

“It wasn’t that bad.”  You stare at him incredulously.

 

“I appreciate your attempt to lie to make me feel better.”  You laugh.  “So much for thinking I could get through this date without making an idiot of myself.”  

 

“It was cute.  Endearing.  Actually it took all the pressure off of me to spend the whole time being smooth.”

 

“Well, then, you are very welcome.”  

 

Quiet descended on the elevator before it came to a stop.  You were pleased that it wasn’t awkward.  Sam gestured for you to exit first and he followed you out of the lobby.  You came to a stop outside when you realized that you hadn’t discussed where to eat.  

 

“I was thinking about that new cafe.  They seemed to have a lot of options.  I wasn’t sure if there was anything you couldn’t eat.  It’s only a few blocks away.”  

 

“That sounds great.”  You nodded.  You felt Sam’s hand at your back again, guiding you in the direction of the restaurant.  You’ve had other dates pull that move before.  Then it had felt controlling and a bit patronizing.  But with Sam, it was grounding.  

 

\--

 

The cafe is nice.  It’s busy and one of those order at the counter places.  It takes a bit of the pressure off at the beginning as you both discuss what to get.  You settle into the booth with your order, and you both dig in.  The bustle of the restaurant provides a nice background so you don’t feel obligated to talk constantly in between bites.  

 

“So what's with ordering your coffee at a specific temperature?” You ask after making your way through most of your salad. 

 

Sam laughs.  “It was Tony's idea after I complained that my coffee was cold by the time I got to drink it.  After he picked on me for getting coffee across the street.” 

 

“That's actually a good reason,”  you say thoughtfully.

 

“You sound disappointed?” 

 

“I feel bad now for judging you over it.  It seemed so ridiculous, but it makes sense.”  

 

“Don’t feel bad.  It lead us here.”  

 

You pause mid-bite and point at him with your fork full of salad.  “That was good.  Very good.”  You smile before taking the bite of food.  

 

Sam leaned in conspiratorially, “good enough to earn me a second date?”  He followed up his question with a wink.  

 

This glorious man was going to be the death of you.  “Yes, if you answer one question.”  

 

“Anything.”

 

“Do you have an angry ex-girlfriend I should know about?”

 

“What?  Where did that come from?” Sam honestly looked concerned.  

 

“There’s a red head in the corner who has been staring at us since she got here.”

 

You watched his face fall and for the first time you actually got a bit anxious.  Of course there was something.  There is always something.  

 

“Dammit, Steve.”  Sam groaned.

 

“You seem to say that a lot, but that’s not Steve.”  

 

“No, it’s Natasha.  I told Steve where we were going.  I think he sent her.”

 

You couldn’t keep a smile from your face.  Crazy ex’s usually meant trouble.  Intruding friends you can handle. “So we’re being spied on?”

 

“This happens when spies don’t have something to do.  I’m sure the only reason Steve isn’t here too is because he had a meeting.”

 

“Wait!  You said Natasha?  Is that the Black Widow?  Wow!”

 

Sam sighed.  “Yeah, she’s been trying to set Steve and I up on dates.  Like, mid-mission she starts throwing out names.”

 

“That’s sweet.”

 

“It’s distracting, is what it is.”  

 

You laugh again.  “You know, I thought I was going to get the third degree from my coworkers when I get back to the office.  I’m actually a bit worried for you.”  

 

Sam laughed too.  “I’ll be ok if I don’t try to withhold information.”

 

“So what will you tell her about our date?”

 

“Hmm, good idea, get my story straight before I get back to the office.”  Sam winks at you.  It sets off another round of butterflies in your stomach.  “Let’s see, she propositioned me in the elevator.” 

 

You groan, “Oh no.”

 

“She ordered a salad.” Sam ticked item two off on his fingers.

 

“Ok, there’s nothing wrong with ordering a salad.  Plus, this dressing was amazing.”

 

“She accused me of having a crazy ex-girlfriend.”

 

“In my defense, you do have a super spy assassin following you around.”  

 

“She judges my coffee order.”  

 

“You said you were ok with that?”  You put on a show of looking angry and pointed your finger at him.  

 

“But despite all of that, I really, really hope she’ll go on another date with me.”  

 

“You did answer my question, and she isn’t a crazy ex-girlfriend, so that’s definitely a yes.”  

 

Those butterflies are back in full force when he smiles at you.  You could spend days just watching him smile.  You were thrilled to be the cause of this one.  

 

“Ready to get back?  We can try to ditch our tail.”  

 

“Ugh, yes.  There is a report that needs done by the end of the day.”  

 

\--

 

The walk back is not nearly long enough.  You’re tempted to ask if he wants to stop for coffee just to prolong your time with him, but you really do need to get back to work.  

 

In front of the regular elevators, you stop Sam and smile at him. “You know, I’ll even take the regular elevator just to prove I like you for you.”  

 

He laughs, “You’re only saying that because there isn’t a line.”  You feign shocked innocence. “But really the other ones are the only ones that go up to the floor I need and I’d like to drop you off on your floor.”  

 

You follow him around the corner, but puzzle when he stops without calling the elevator.

 

“Sam?”

 

He doesn’t answer, just motions for you to be quiet.  You only grow more confused as the two of you stand there in silence.  The smirk on his face just grows bigger.  

 

“Hello, Natasha.  Going up?”  Realization dawns on you as she walks around the corner.  She must have been waiting around the corner.  

 

“I am, thank you.”  

 

Sam finally calls for the elevator and the three of you ride it in silence.  You try to sneak a glance at Natasha, but she notices and catches your eye.  Her expression is unreadable.  She terrifies you, but you decide to try to break the awkward silence. 

 

“So what did you have for lunch?”  You ask Natasha.

 

She smirks.  “A smoothie.  Tony introduced them to the team.  They’ve grown on me.”  

 

“I can’t say I’ve had a good one.  Maybe sometime we can go grab one and you can tell me embarrassing stories about this guy.”  You gesture over your shoulder to Sam.  

 

“What?” Sam asks incredulously.  “I don’t think that’s a good-”

 

You’re rewarded with a smile from Natasha.  “I would enjoy that.”

 

The elevator stops and you step onto your floor.  Sam follows and Natasha thankfully allows the elevator to continue on its way, leaving the two of you with a moment of privacy.

 

For a moment, you both struggle to find what to say, deciding to speak at the same time.  You both chuckle and fall silent again, before Sam gestures for you to go first.  

 

“Thank you for lunch.”

 

“Thank you for the coffee.”

 

The silence stretches out again.

 

“I, um, I have to get back.  See you in the coffee line tomorrow?”  You ask, trying not to let too much hope creep into your voice.  

 

“Eight o’clock? We can stand in line together,” Sam answers.

 

You nod.  Before your nerves can get the better of you, you rally your courage and step forward to place a kiss on his cheek.  “Enjoy your interrogation.”  You begin walking backwards to head back to your work space.  

  
“This was worth it.”  You both smile before you slip around the corner.  


	3. In Smoothies and Cups of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of this fluff fest

You’re standing in line with Sam when his phone rings.  He looks at the screen and then looks at you before swiping to answer.

 

“Shit, babe, I gotta grab this.  Do you mind?”

 

“No, it’s fine.  I think I know your order,”  you say with a smile.  

 

Sam walks off to a quiet corner to answer his phone as the line slowly moves you to the counter.  

 

“Hi, Becca.”  You smile at the familiar face of the barista.

 

“The usual today?” She asks.

 

“Yes, please.  We really do come here too often,” you say with a short chuckle.

 

“Not at all!”  The barista turned to mark your cups before leaning towards you.  “You know, I’ve shipped you two since you groaned at his coffee order that one time.”

 

“What?” You laugh out in surprise.

 

“And then you bought him his coffee.  It’s so romantic.  LIke a Disney movie.”  Becca was practically swooning.

 

“He does make a pretty good Prince Charming.”  

 

“See you tomorrow,”  Becca said cheerily as you finished paying.  

 

“Thanks.”  

 

Sam is still focused on his phone call when you sidle up to him.  It’s been nearly two weeks since you bought his coffee.  You’ve spent most mornings in line together.  He took you out for dinner on Saturday, which lead to one knee-weakening, fireworks-exploding first kiss and many next kisses.  He wasn’t perfect, but he was as close as you would ever find on this planet.  

 

Sam hanging up and leaning in for a kiss woke you from your reverie.  

 

“You were staring,” he smirked.  

 

“Nah, I was trying to see if you had something on your face.”  You smiled at him, knowing you were caught.  

 

He kissed you again.  “Now, I have something on my face.”

 

You fought to keep from smiling.  “No, that joke was awful.  I’m not rewarding you by laughing at it.”

 

You were saved as another barista called your name to indicate your drinks were ready.  Sam grabbed them and went to hand yours over but pulled it back out of your reach as you grabbed for it.  

 

“Ugh, fine.  The joke wasn’t that bad.”  You acquiesced.  Earning you another grin from Sam and your drink.    

 

“So, do you have any plans for lunch?”  Sam asked as he held the door open.  

 

“Actually, I do.” You hesitated for a moment. “Natasha invited me.” 

 

You felt him tense slightly before trying to shrug it off. “Really?” 

 

“I didn't think I could tell her no.” You smiled and grabbed his hand. “It's going to be fine. I had to have a very thorough background check to work here.  I doubt it will be worse than that.” 

 

\--

 

You were wrong. So wrong. Natasha alone you could have handled.  Probably.  But you were currently taking sips of a very good smoothie across the table from Natasha, Maria Hill, and Wanda Maximoff.  

 

The silence was palpable, which was impressive considering you were in the middle of a very busy, very noisy smoothie bar. 

 

“So,” you try to start some sort of conversation, but you’re so intimidated you can't think.  

 

“How did you meet?” Maria starts.  Her voice more in the tone of an order than a question.. 

 

“Oh, um, we get coffee at the same place.” You take another sip of your smoothie. 

 

“And?” Natasha smirks at you. Apparently she had gotten details, but wanted you to share with the class. 

 

“His drink order is ridiculous.  I don’t know if you know what it is.  But it really is. And I accidentally memorized it being stuck behind him so often.  Which is kind of weird.  So I bought his drink for him one day when he was running late.  And he lets me ride in the elevator.”  You babble before coming to an abrupt halt.  

 

Silence stretches out for a few seconds before Wanda smiles widely. “That is the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard!”  Maria and Natasha smile too and like that the tension is broken.  You spend the rest of your regretfully short lunch hour laughing at stories about Sam and telling them what you did.  Somehow Natasha made a story about them getting shot at and someone ripping a steering wheel out of the car they were in funny and not terrifying.  You hadn’t laughed that hard in ages.  

 

When the girls dropped you off on your floor, you smiled when you noticed Sam standing next to your desk.  

 

“Worried they were going to run me off?”  You ask as you walk up to him.  

 

“When I found out all three of them would be there?  Yes a bit.”  

 

“You knew and didn’t warn me?  I think I might run off now.”  You teased.

 

“I swear, I only realised as they all got into the elevator.”

 

“You’ll have to make it up to me.”

 

“I’ll buy the coffee tomorrow?”

 

“It was your turn anyway.”  You reply with a quirk of your eyebrow.

 

“Um, a kiss?”  

 

“I feel like that is also a reward for you.” 

 

“You caught me.  How about dinner?”

 

“Make it the Thai place we saw the other day, and all is forgiven.”

 

“I’ll pick you up from your place at 7.”  He left you to your work with a kiss. 

 

\--

 

After about an hour of trying to sort out a budget report sent by someone who you are fairly certain has never even balanced a check register, you get an email.  From Tony Stark.  Requesting you meet him in his office in five minutes.  

 

Shit.

 

Your mind frantically searches for a reason for the email.  Did you mess up a report?  Did you forget how to add and it turns out you are missing thousands of dollars.  And then it hits you.  Is Sam a co-worker?  If he is, are you even allowed to date co-workers?  You don’t have time to do a frantic search for the human resources policy if you plan to make it upstairs in time.  

 

You stand in front of the elevator trying to figure out how to summon it without a pass, when it slides open. You step inside and before you can guess which button to push, the doors are shut and it is whisking you to the top floors.  When the doors open, you are looking into one of Mr. Stark’s workshops.  You hesitantly step through the doors and look around.  

 

Not seeing anyone, you speak out. “Hello?  Mr. Stark?”  

 

You jump when he pops out from behind a desk wearing goggles and holding small tool that you can’t identify, but it’s smoking.  

 

“Hello!  Make yourself comfortable.  I’m almost done.”  He ducks back behind the desk and you hear a strange hissing noise and unintelligible muttering.  After a puff of smoke floats out, Mr. Stark comes out from behind the desk.  

 

“Sorry about that.  How are you?”  He walks and perches himself on the edge of a work bench.

 

“I’m good.”  You pause, confused at his light tone.  Maybe you hadn’t done anything wrong.  

 

“Oh, right!  Why you’re here. I’m having a party and Sam is keeping you all to himself, so I’m inviting you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you look good in green?  Of course you do.  I’ll have a dress sent to your house.” You shifted uncomfortably.  “Oh don’t worry, it won’t be anything too crazy.”

 

“A dress?”

 

“Mmm,” he affirms.  “Can’t go to a fancy dress party without a dress.  Pepper tells me my taste is impeccable.”

 

“I don’t know, it sounds like-”

 

“Sam will be in a tux.”

 

You smile and the thought of seeing Sam all dressed up makes up your mind.  “Oh.  Umm, ok?”

 

“Excellent.  Oh and don’t tell him.  I want it to be a surprise.”

 

This stops you cold.  “I won’t lie to him.”

 

“Ugh, fine.  If he mentions it, you don’t have to lie.  But I really want the chance to surprise him.  Please?”  And you could swear that Tony Stark just used puppy dog eyes on you.  

 

At this point you are too confused and overwhelmed to form words, so you nod.  

 

“Wonderful!  It’s already in your calendar.  Saturday night.  The invite has all the details.  I’m so excited.”  He looked almost giddy.  “Alright, back to work.  Everyone.  Including you Dum-E.”  He gestures to a robot at that, and you take small solace that he wasn’t referring to you.  

 

\--

 

You did manage to keep Mr. Stark’s invitation to yourself, but not without a lot of doubting yourself.  If Sam wanted you there, he would have invited you.  Right?  But maybe he thought going to a party together was kind of a big thing.  Especially if all of his friends would be there.  So instead, you are showing up.  Unannounced.  Sure, that was better.

 

You knew you should be getting ready.  Instead you were laying on your bed staring at the ceiling trying to decide if you could just email Mr. Stark to tell him you were dying and regretfully could not make it.  The dress hadn’t even shown up.  Maybe it was lost.  If it never shows up, surely you would be off the hook.  

 

Unfortunately, your intercom buzzes and you have to haul yourself off of the bed to answer it. 

 

“Hello?” You call out, uncertainly.

 

“Delivery.”  

 

You sigh in resignation.  “Yeah, come on up.”  You press the button to unlock the front door and wait nervously for them to arrive.  

 

The box is large and wrapped beautifully in a giant red and gold ribbon.  You roll your eyes as you undo the ribbon.  Peeling away the layers of tissue paper, reveal a gorgeous dark green dress.  You lay it out on your bed and with a heavy sigh decide to get ready.  

 

\--

 

A few hours later and it feels like you’ve used every beauty product in the apartment.  But you are cleaned, lotioned, and done up to perfection.  As you slide the dress on, you have to admit that Mr. Stark’s taste was impeccable as he said.  It is simple, but beautiful.  Slim cut, but not tight.  In fact, it is downright comfortable.  It’s a bit more modest than you expected given Mr. Stark’s reputation, but you feel amazing in it.  You ponder for a moment if he would agree to be your personal shopper, but quickly pushed the idea away when you thought about how much this dress probably cost.  

 

The taxi arrived moments after you finished getting ready and secured your lipstick in your clutch.  The ride did nothing to calm your nerves and you contemplated just tossing yourself out of the door of the moving vehicle a few times.  

 

Your nerves followed you out of the taxi, up the red carpet (why did you agree to go to something with a red carpet?!?!), through the museum doors, and into the massive crowd of people.  The thing that got rid of them was catching Sam’s eye across the room and watching a huge smile break across his face.  

 

You couldn’t help but return it as the group of people standing with him all turned to see what he was smiling at.  You gave a small wave and slowly made your way across the room.  Sam didn’t take his eyes off of you and this time, the butterflies in your stomach were for a completely different reason.  

 

You recognize Steve, Wanda, and Natasha and greet them.  And you introduce yourself to Clint.  

 

You finally turn to greet Sam and he’s still staring at you with that smile and a slightly bewildered look on his face.  

 

“Hi,” you say.

 

“Hey.”

 

“You look nice in a tux.  We even match.”  You lightly touch the tie Sam is wearing when you notice it matches your dress perfectly.

 

“Tony made me wear it.”  His voice trails off a bit as he tries to put everything together.  

 

“Speak of me and I appear!”

 

“Mr. Stark, thank-” you start.

 

“I bought you a dress and you’re dating an Avenger, call me Tony.”

 

“You’re also my boss.”

 

“Which means I can tell you what to do.  The dress does look amazing.  You’re welcome, Sam.”  Tony is radiating smugness at this point.  

 

“Thank you?”  Sam was still trying to put all the pieces into place.  Tony had wandered off already.  Moving loudly across the room, looking like he lived for this sort of thing.  

 

Sam was looking at you with a mix of awe and confusion.  “Wanna dance?” You ask him.  Steve and Natasha were staring at the two of you with eyes full of mischief, which made you suspect they were also involved in getting you here tonight.  Wanda was beaming at you.  And Clint seemed oblivious, thankfully.  

 

“Yes,” Sam responded.  

 

“Have fun kids, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  Natasha smirked as the two of you walked away.  

 

Sam swept you into his arms as you arrived at the dance floor.  The both of you settled into a comfortable sway as the music washed over you.  

 

It took a while for you to find your words again.  “I’m sorry if I crashed your party.”  

 

“No,” Sam placed a finger under your chin to tilt your gaze to meet his.  “I’m so glad you’re here.  Steve is a horrible dancer.”  

 

Sam could always make you laugh.  

 

“I hope you aren’t mad I didn’t invite you.  I didn’t want to overwhelm you.  We hate these things most of the time.  Usually we draw straws to see who has to stay and mingle and who can run and hide with as much beer as we can smuggle out.”  

 

“Want to go smuggle some beer?” You ask with a smile.

 

“Not when I have you in my arms.  They are going to have to drag me out of here at the end of the night.”  

 

“Keep it up with lines like that, and I’ll drag you out of here myself.”  

 

“Tony would be so mad if we missed the afterparty.”

 

“He can fire me.”

 

“Give it half an hour and I’m sure Steve will cover our escape.”  

 

“One more dance and you can introduce me to all of your friends and then you’re on a timer.”  

 

“One more dance.”  Sam leans in and kisses you softly.  He’s right.  There is no where else you’d rather be in this moment.  


End file.
